


The Scrapper and the Floozy

by MunchkinMouse



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Also eventual crossover, Eventual Romance, F/M, Might add character tags as fandoms are revealed, Other fandoms are a secret for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunchkinMouse/pseuds/MunchkinMouse
Summary: I never thought falling to Sakaar would eventually lead to meeting such a ragtag group of people. I just want to get home, but if to do so I have to work with the thunder god and his idiot brother, I will. This will take place during Loki's time on Sakaar before Thor arrived. During Thor: Ragnarok and after up into IW included.





	1. Space Floozy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only going to post the first chapter for now to see how it's received. I usually post on Fanfiction but I want to try it here as well and may just transfer over completely. I haven't done much editing for the early chapters in a long time so I apologize for any typos. Also I apologize for it being so short, it was my very first one.  
> Let me know what you think, and I may see you all again soon.  
> I own none of these characters other than my OCs. Everything else belongs to Marvel.

I push through the clogged streets of Sakaar on my way into the deeper end of the city when I get a transmission over my earpiece.

"The Grandmaster wants to see you," The slow, feminine voice drawls over the earpiece.

"Oh heeeey Topaz good to hear from you!" I make sure to let the sarcasm drip for that one, goodness I hate that witch.

"Sarcasm not appreciated...If you're not here in ten minutes I have the melting stick warming up..."

I want to bite back with a retort but I also don't want to risk death by orange glowy orb.

"Yo, on my way!" I dash back the way I came having to push past many Sakaaran, most of which are not too pleased to have a seemingly half-crazed brunette topple them over in her haste to not be melted.

"Sorry!" I call as a accidentally knock someone over. They yell profanities at me, but honestly names are at the bottom of my "Things Eliza Worries About" list when Topaz says she's got the melting stick ready to go. No need for her to get too trigger happy.

I rush into the arena and grab the first open lift I see and practically punch the button that would take me up to the Grandmaster's throne room. Once inside I quickly pat down my hair and smooth my maroon and black outfit, making sure there are no creases in the leather. I attempt to use the reflection in the lift glass to make sure the paint on my face is not chipped or melting from that awful sun outside. As soon as the lift stops and slides open I slip through and dash down the hallway until I almost run into the guards.

"Hey boys, Grandmaster is expecting me," I pant a bit as the guards give me a cursory glance before allowing me entrance.

"Heeey, there's my favorite non-minion minion!"

The Grandmaster sits on his golden throne..chair? I mean it looks incredibly comfy whatever you wanna call it.

"Grandmaster..."

I notice briefly there's a few guards in the room, flanking some guy...who I can't really make out at the moment. I glance over Grandmaster's shoulder to Topaz who is holding the melting stick, though she does put it aside.

"You called sir""

"Yes, yes I did! I have a project for you, You like those yeah?" He doesn't wait for my answer. "This  _lovely_  young thing over there needs some TLC, so your mission...should you choose to accept it, and I know you will, is to take him to see Kayin for some mm...new clothes. Make him look a bit less...dirty."

Seriously...that's what he wants from me? Then again anything to get in his good graces...I need that right now.

"Yes sir..."

I look over at the guy and stop...he looks vaguely familiar to me? I'm not sure why. He's incredibly tall and I notice a set of piercing green eyes just staring blankly at me. His black hair is a disheveled mess, his clothes, once fine leather, was torn and tattered. Certainly a fixer-upper.

"Hey, name's Eliza, my friends call me...oh wait I don't have any," I smirk a bit.

Definitely not the best way to introduce yourself...The guy just stares at me.

Grandmaster on the other hand begins to laugh, "See, this is why you're my favorite go-to girl! You're so friendly to the new...recruits, isn't she Topaz?"

She just grunts.

"See she agrees?"

I notice the guy giving me a once over, it makes me uncomfortable but neither of us speaks.

"Oookay well I'll take him off your hands sir," I turn back to the Grandmaster.

"Very good. When you're done bring him back, I'd like a chance to get to talk to him a bit more."

Kinda hard considering he seems pretty mute...

I nod and turn back towards the lift, the man following silently behind. Once in the lift I press the button for Kayin's floor and glance at the guy for a few moments. He's interesting...not sure if he's really handsome or not, but he's certainly interesting. Air of mystery about him.

"Take a picture it will last longer."

I'm thrust from my thoughts by the low timbre of his voice. He speaks! Aaaand he caught me staring. I flush in annoyance, "Sorry to be curious..."

"Does the Grandmaster always employ such...plain creatures? The others I saw briefly had much more character than you,"

I gape at him. What an a-hole! "Excuse me?!"

He gives me a smirk, "The Grandmaster clearly loves beautiful things and you're...well you're certainly something."

"Wow what did I do to deserve the venom?" I frown, "Y'know what never mind. Let's just get you to Kayin so I can get this over with..."

We get off the lift and walk into what I can only describe as very, very...colorful. The room is filled with fabrics and mannequins of every color and material. Most of the cloth lying around were actually garments, just not in use. A beaded curtain in the back of the room swished open as a man dressed is bright colors came rushing out.

"Eliza my dear, to what does the humble designer owe your presence?" Kayin is dressed in an odd mix of yellow, pink and...leopard print? He pushes the heart shaped sunglasses back up his face.

"This guy needs some new threads. Grandmaster asked me to handle it and told me to come see you so, here I am."

Kayin comes and grabs my shoulders, quickly kissing my cheeks. He then turns with a flourish to the guy and examines him thoughtfully.

"Hmmm...he is very different from what I've dressed before,"

Gesturing to my relatively normal looking leather and cloth outfit, "You gave me these, do something similar I guess?

"That can be accomplished." Kayin reached over and grabbed the man's arm, "Step into my world, and we shall  _take_  you away!"

I follow them deeper into the shop, settling on a pink couch to wait.

"Oh, there's a bottle of wine there if you'd like any Eliza!" Kayin rushed by with a bundle of clothes in his arms.

As they work I lounge on the couch, sipping my wine and flipping through my holoscreen for anything interesting to read or look at. I've been sitting there for almost an hour when Kayin finally reappears, dabbing at his eyes with a lace handkerchief.

"I've done everything I can! He's perfect!"

The beaded curtain is moved aside as the guy reappears looking well groomed, his hair neatly combed and his face cleans. Kayin's choice in clothes was..impeccable; simple blue leathers, a blue cape with yellow lining on the underside, and boots.

Wow...I mean seriously wow. Anyone with eyes could have told before that he was attractive, but man does he clean up nicely.

"Kayin, you did amazing!" I'll be sure to tell the Grandmaster to give you a bonus when he sends the units,"

"Ah that would be wonderful!" Kayin claps. He gives me a few more kisses on the cheek before I manage to disentangle myself.

"Well, we should be getting back," I awkwardly glanced at the guy who turned and headed for the elevator and I quickly dashed after.

Well damn...looks even better from behind. I blinked out of those thoughts, my face burning and hurried after the guy into the lift. I leaned against the wall, eyes closed and resting until.

"Don't think I didn't notice you looking at my ass."

Well that happened. My eyes flash open and I give him a look.

"Heh...hardly I was merely admiring Kayin's handiwork, how he can make even a space floozy look nice..."

The man stiffened, his eyes flashing annoyance, "Excuse me?"

I grin wryly, "Oh did I hit a nerve hun?"

"I'm quite persuasive and I already have the Grandmaster wrapped around my finger. I'm sure a word from me would remove you from the picture in a heartbeat."

I pushed off the wall and advanced towards him, well as much as one can in a tiny lift. I had to stand on my tip toes to even reach his chin, "You don't scare me. The Grandmaster may seem like an idiot at first glance, but he's incredibly clever. He doesn't trust as easily as you seem to think, take a loooong time for someone to get his good graces. So, unless you want to become a gladiator, I suggest you lay off..."

I let the threats hang in the air, staring him in the eyes.

He seemed to weigh his options but doesn't say a word. I move away as the lift stops at the Grandmaster's floor and we step off returning to his throne room.

"Oh good, you're back and-oh my what do we have here?" He gives the guy a once-over, "Lovely...yes very lovely,"

I stand off to the side but watch that little...parasite lay on the charm, "I am quite grateful, Grandmaster, to your designer. He has a wonderful selection,"

"I know, I know," He nods, very pleased.

"If I may be so bold as to suggest giving your designer something of a bonus for his hard work. He is very efficient and willing, and in such a short time frame as well,"

Oh my gods, he is a parasite! He stole  _my_  idea! Gods I needed those good graces from the Grandmaster, and now what? I start to rethink my plans.

"Wonderful idea! It'll be done immediately," The Grandmaster snaps his finger, "Topaz if you would take care of that for me. Oh and Eliza, my favorite go-to girl, you just earned yourself a promotion,"

Well that makes this better.

"To scrapper!"

Aaand less good...

"An honor, sir," I incline my head thoughtfully. At this point anything that can get me higher up and access to more things is a plus.

"Of course it is. Now, Eliza you may go. You start duty tomorrow, have Val show you around."

I gave a quick bow and turned, looking at the other man with apprehension and yeah a bit of a threat. As I leave I hear the Grandmaster address him.

"You know I never did get your name."

"Loki,"

"...Space floozy..." I mutter under my breath as I walk out.


	2. Valkyrie

"And that one over there is the Commodore," the Valkyrie gestured to a large chrome vessel in the ship bay.

"Impressive, what's it for?" I asked staring up at it.

Valkyrie didn't answer and I glanced over at her. She had an uncomfortable look on her face.

"What?"

"...it's for orgies,"

"Ok ew..." my face wrinkled in disgust at that. Definitely not going near that one. "So do I get a ship?"

The woman looked over at me, "Hmm...eventually. For now you can come with me on my scrapping trips until Grandmaster is sure you're trustworthy with one. Besides, do you even know how to fly it?"

"Yea-no...no actually..." I huffed.

"Thought so," She sang at me, giving me a smirk. She moved on to another ship and I followed.

Guess I should try making friends, might be easier to have allies on my side. But small talk was never my forte...

"Soooo, what's your story Val-can I call you that..."

She turned on her heel and looked up at me. Kinda weird that she was way older but also waaaay shorter than me.

"No,"

"No I can't call you Val?"

"No, you can't hear my story,"

"Oh..." I glance around, "Sorry...er well uh how long you been here then?"

"If this is you trying to lead into "my story" it's not going to work, girl,"

"N-no I'm just trying to be nice,"

Damn I was usually more suave and aloof with people. I'd gotten pretty good at acting like people don't affect me but gosh Valkyrie is hard headed and makes even me unsure.

"I don't do nice, sweetie. So don't even try,"

"Yeah...yeah okay."

The scrapper continued on, expecting me to follow. Honestly I was bored...Been a scrapper for like two days and barely any progress since the day I got here. I vaguely heard her rambling about something as I stared off into space.

"...And then I ate a whole boiled bilgesnipe by myself," the Valkyrie just looked at me.

"Sorry what?"

"If you're gonna get distracted this easily, I don't recommend you continue this job. All the rest of us will get the good stuff 'n you'll get left behind," She gave me a sly look.

"Sorry, just a lot to take in I suppose,"

She cocked her head at me, "Kayin tells me the Grandmaster has a new pet,"

Completely random but okay, no finesse? I looked cautiously at her, "Does he?"

"Mmm, says you two don't seem to get along at all,"

"Is this your idea of small talk?" I ask her.

She grins, "Jus' curious,"

By now we had stopped walking and stood in front of a modest looking vessel.

"This is my ship, call her Freya," Val patted the ship proudly.

"Like the goddess?"

Her eyes clouded, "How do you know-?"

"I hear things," I cut her off. "...I mean Sakaar is a dumping ground for gossip, I've heard of the Asgardians, supposed gods and all,"

The Valkyrie just looks at me. I feel like maybe I've hit a nerve. That's really not good if I want her to warm up to me, maybe I shouldn't have opened my big mouth? I try to say something pleasant.

"She's a beautiful ship,"

"...Thank you," she turns and walks towards the vessel and starts climbing the gangplank. She's almost all the way up before she turns to me, "Coming?"

"What now?!"

"You wanted to learn to fly, didn't you?"

"Well yes, but I mean with your ship?"

"Hell no, I'm just taking you out to show you how to actually work this job. You flying comes later...much later,"

I ambled in after her and settle into the seat next to the pilot's chair. I felt my nerves kick in once settled into the seat. I really don't like flying, like at all.

"Uh...are we sure about this?"

"First you want a ship, then you want to learn to fly and now you don't even want to ride? Is there something wrong with you?"

"No, absolutely not," I gave her a look, hopefully stern enough to get her to leave me alone on that particular subject.

Once she was also settled, Valkyrie turned the ship on with a handprint scanner. It flared to life and the engines hummed ready to take off into the sunny day outside the hangar.

"Scrapper 142 requesting take-off," She spoke into some small handheld radio at her side.

After a moment a voice came back over, "Request granted." The hangar doors above us opened, sunlight streaming down through the large glass windowpanes of the cockpit, warming my face. I almost jumped when she lifted the ship off the floor, my stomach dropping as we shot out into the light.

"Oh gosh, oh crap!" I grabbed any protruding part of the ship for dear life.

"Flying doesn't suit you?" Valkyrie turned to me with a grin.

"I must admit it's...been a while,"

More like almost never...

By now the ship was orbiting the arena below us. We were so high up the city looked like a child's Lego city, I could see the Grandmaster's tower, the arena, and all the way out to the trash heaps at the edge of the city.

I forced myself to breathe deeply as I stared outside, my vertigo and natural fear of flying was making this less than enjoyable.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

I glanced at Valkyrie. She seemed to have taken my silence for shock and awe, and not utter horror and fear but...I suppose once over the initial reaction to being up so high, the view was quite breathtaking.

"Yeah...it really kind of is," I smiled tentatively as I stiffly angled my body to face the window again.

"One wouldn't think a place like this could be so beautiful but...I suppose many things can look beautiful from a distance," Valkyrie spoke so softly I almost didn't catch it.

"I suppose this isn't too bad," I admitted, nodding once.

The engine suddenly started to hum a bit louder, the ship picking up speed.

"Whoawhoawhoa, what are you doing?!" my head whipped around and I grabbed the armrests.

"Having a bit of fun!" the other woman was now smiling like a loon and started nosediving our ship.

"Valkyrie!"

"Hang on, I got this!"

At the last second she pulled us out of a nosedive and shot us back up into a loop.

"I'm pretty sure we almost stalled!" I screamed at her, still clutching my armrests.

The scrapper didn't answer, but shot us into a corkscrew. I screamed while she whooped, taking the ship into another acrobatic move.

"Please stop," I yelled, eyes scrunched shut.

"Gimme one good reason!"

"I'm gonna hurl all over your pretty ship, that's reason enough!"

I heard her mutter under her breath and the ship suddenly lurched to an almost standstill, before slowly lowering to the ground.

I was barely noticing my surroundings as I tumbled down the gangplank and onto the dirt covered ground below.  
"Sweet ground," I muttered practically tipping over in my haste to sit down.

I sat there, arms curled around my legs, eyes shut against the bright sun, willing my stomach to settle down. I briefly noticed someone plunk down beside me.

Valkyrie.

"Drink?" She held out a bottle of...some type of liquor to me.

"Seriously, you really think that's what I need right now?"

She smirked, "Now is as good a time as any, I always say," She tipped the bottle back and took a long swig before pulling it back and wiping her mouth. "Sure you don't want any?" She held the opaque bottle out to me. I couldn't tell what kind of liquor was in but, from what little I knew of this scrapper it was probably strong.

"...Fine..." With a roll of my eyes I grabbed the bottle and tipped it back, guzzling the contents. I felt an instant burning down my throat, my eyes watering, "Ugh, what is that?"

"Fire rum," she said, grabbing the bottle back from me and swigging.

I coughed from the sensation, "Ugh that was disgusting...let me have more,"

"Sure you can handle it?"

"Guess we'll see, won't we?"

With a shrug, Valkyrie handed it back and I drank again, albeit a little less this time. As we sat there I finally took the opportunity to look at our surroundings. We were on the edge of the city, among the heaps of trash that fell through the portals that littered the sky above us. The hot sun was pounding on us but at this point I didn't even care.

"So," Valkyrie put the bottle down. "How exactly did you get this job? I mean I've seen you around the arena before, they call you the Grandmaster's little minion. You always do odd jobs for him, what did you do to get jumped to scrapper?"

I glanced at the woman beside me. She seemed merely curious, I couldn't see or sense any malicious intent on her end.

"You mentioned the Grandmaster's new pet earlier,"

She grinned, "Kayin loves him, says he's "got the booty," exact words mind you. He did mention you brought him to the shop. Says you two were on edge,"

"Yeah well he's a space floozy..."

She almost spit the rum out, "He'sa wha'?"

"Space floozy. I dunno he's...he's not trustworthy. But long story short, he fell from somewhere, Grandmaster asked me to take him to Kayin. I did, and that's the end of it. Grandmaster was quite pleased so he "promoted" me to scrapper," I picked up a stick and started writing in the dirt.

"Mmm, he that bad huh?"

"He's...weird I dunno. Something about him..."

We sat there for a few more minutes, neither talking. The bottle of fire rum sat between us, we each took turns swigging.

"So you gonna show me how to be a scrapper?"

Valkyrie looked at me, "Find useful stuff, take it to the arena. If it's alive taser it and repeat. Really, it's quite easy."

I give her a look but don't say anything, reaching for the bottle of rum. Empty.

"Got anymore in there?"

"Do I?" She grinned and teetered to her feet, unsteadily walking to the ship. She returned a few minutes later, new bottle in hand. After uncorking it she took a swig and handed it to me. By now I was more than buzzed, my body jittery.

"We should head back," Valkyrie said, standing abruptly.

"What? But the bottle's only like, half gone,"

"C'mon, let's go. Can't have you passin' out drunk on me," She bent down and lifted me over her shoulder, like literally. With one arm.

"Well...that was unexpected," Normally I'd probably flail around, but hey I don't mind being carried, means I don't gotta walk.

"I don't trust you to not tip over, girl,"

Valkyrie plopped me into my seat and I quickly buckled up. Once the gangplank was closed and we were settled, the scrapper lifted off, thankfully taking this trip without any acrobatics. When we landed the ship, Valkyrie helped me out of the ship. Turns out I can't handle my fire rum like I thought. Together we walked to the lift, pressing the button for my floor. When the doors opened, we were greeted with a surprise.

"Eliza, darling!" Kayin stood there in some type of mix between robes and...a kimono?

"Hey Kayin," I managed a small wave. Valkyrie did the same.

"Oh and Val. My two favorite ladies, where might you be heading?"

"This one can't handle her fire rum, I'm taking her to her room," Val said, getting in the lift.

"What're you doing here?" I looked at Kayin as he switched with us and now stood outside the lift.

"Mmm, I must go into the city. I need to go buy some new fabrics. Thought I'd take my ship out for a spin," He smoothed his clothes down. "Well I won't keep you ladies, time is of the essence. But, ooh we should all go out for drinks sometime, my treat!"

Valkyrie and I looked at each other, "Yeah sure,"

"Wonderful!" Kayin spun around on his heel and hurried away with a wave, "I shall call you girls later!"

I couldn't keep myself from laughing once the lift doors closed and we were moving.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I just love Kayin, he's so kind and sweet," I giggled.

"Heh, and a bit ridiculous,"

"In the best way possible," I grinned.

The lift continued on, eventually coming to a stop. Valkyrie supported my weight and together we made it to my bedroom with little problem.

"Nice place," Valkyrie looked around after dropping me on my bed.

"Yeah it's modest, but not bad,"

The room was a bit messy, but it was covered in little trinkets I'd bought over the year and a half I'd been living here. My walls were a soft blue, like the ocean. I'd bought some paints once and had decorated the walls with tiny waves and oceanic images.

"Well, today was...fun I suppose. Ready to work now?" Valkyrie asked as she made her way back to the door.

"Mhm, I think so," I said curling up. "Tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow," She nodded and left, closing my door behind her.

Once she was gone I reached under my bed and pulled out a box and opened it. Inside were some trinkets I'd had on me. There was a few pens, my pencils, my trident shaped ring...and a photograph. I pulled it out and stared at the image of the little girl. No more than a year or so, her big eyes were staring at the camera, a giggle on her face.

"I'll be home soon..." I kissed the image of the girl and placed it back in the box before then hiding it back under the bed. After that I quickly changed into my tights and an old top and crashed under the covers ready for a good long nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd post another chapter, just to see. Again apologies for any typos, the early chapters I wrote mostly just for fun before getting really serious about writing it and actually taking the time to edit it on my own.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it, happy reading.


	3. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update sooner. I got busy with finals and my college likes to block AO3, which isn't normally a problem since I used Hoxx VPN, but I think the school caught on or something because it stops working sometimes. But I'm home now so WiFi is different.  
> Hope you guys enjoy this update, happy reading!

I brushed past many colorfully dressed men and women on my way to the bar at the other end of the room. The Grandmaster has many bars and mini clubs throughout the compound, but this one is one I didn't have access to before. Being scrapper did have the perks, he likes to keep his "employees" happy, mostly so he doesn't have to replace us if we get out of hand and he needs to execute us. Which for me is good, I do want to find a way out alive. My eyes rove the room as I continue towards the bar where I find a empty stool and perch atop it. It's been a week since my, "promotion" and honestly it wasn't so bad. I mean I still did runs with Valkyrie and while she isn't the worst person I've spent time with she's still not the best. I'd made about fifty units so far from the scrapping jobs I'd been doing jointly with her. I needed enough units to buy my own ship or enough to buy parts to modify one of the Grandmaster's for my own use. So the sooner I work the better but, I thought since it was the weekend I could afford to loosen a little.

"What can I get you?"

I looked up from my musings at the burly barkeep, his blue skin shiny in the low neon lights.

"Just a cocktail, surprise me,"

The barkeep nodded and turned back to his work while I sat there, turning in my seat to watch the activity on the floor. The neon glow added to the surrealism in the bar, the floor was black with an almost blue glow seeming to emanate from beneath it. All the tables and stools had different hued glows coming from underneath the tabletops or seats, like someone had stuck light bulbs under their for aesthetic, and knowing the Grandmaster, it was probably something like that. Honestly I found it all quite beautiful and mysterious.

"Your drink,"

I was pulled from my observations by the Kree barkeep, he'd placed my cocktail next to me. I smiled my thanks and lifted my sleeve to reveal a small bronze wristlet. The barkeep pulled out a device and scanned the bracelet, which transferred the units owed for my drink. Money here was conveniently passed, no physical currency whatsoever so less worry for stealing. We all wore little bracelets with that info on it, if you lost your bracelet, had no one to blame but yourself.

I sipped my drink as I went back to watching the other patrons. The cocktail was a little tart, and blue one of my favorite colors. I hummed under my breath as my eyes were drawn towards a group of garishly dressed patrons sat around a grouping of chairs and couches, mostly women, all focused solely on one person in their group.

My gods what poor soul was forced to be subject to the attention of these 80's movie rejects? It was kinda hard to see in the dim mood lighting, despite the other, brighter sources scattered throughout the room. I didn't even realize I was staring until I locked eyes with someone in the group. The person being fawned over.

Crap...It's the floozy.

I almost choke on my cocktail and quickly spin back back around in my chair, hoping the red in my cheeks was not immediately obvious. I didn't even dare turn around to make sure he didn't come over here. I wave the bartender over.

"I'm gonna need something stronger when I'm done with this," I wave my cocktail glass in his face before drinking it again. The guy just kinda gave me a look before turning around and going back to work.

Well fine I'll order the drink after...

I tip the glass over and down the rest of its tart, blue contents.

"Thirsty aren't we?"

The eloquent, soft tones might belay a kind, understanding, even courteous manner; but good gods did I know better. Those people across the room were obviously fooled by his charms and good looks, can't see the snake beneath. Even I still wasn't sure why I mistrusted him, only that I did and I always listen to my gut feeling.

I turned in my seat, halfway, giving him a look, "Can I help you?"

His piercing green eyes bore into mine, I almost feel like he can read me, completely and fully. That's silly, he can't. No one can, I keep myself very guarded on this world.

"I've heard some...interesting stories about you..." the floozy's smirk slowly creeps into his face.

"Oh yeah, what kinda stories? Hope all good things," I hope he hears the dripping sarcasm.

"How you're practically a pet, that you are despite this a favorite, and..." He leaned closer to me, his lips brushing my ear. I suppressed a shiver as he whispered, "A little bird told me, you fell here from so very far away..."

I angled my head towards him, our faces practically touching. The superiority and smugness just poured off him in waves. My heart pounded a bit in fear and the urge to run; how much about me did he know exactly? Did he know where I fell from? I searched his eyes for an answer, but I couldn't get a read he was too guarded.

"And who told you that?" I kept my gaze and my voice steady, the cocktail glass still in my hand, being squeezed.

"That's for me to know,"

"It's all lies," I honestly didn't care what he thought of me but...something told me if he knew where I came from, if he knew what I am, he wouldn't hesitate to sell me out for favors and money.

His hand suddenly came to rest on my waist and I struggled not to flinch at the touch. He leaned in again, right up against me. My heart raced, and my skin became flushed and clammy at his proximity. I'm embarrassed to say I was both mildly turned on and simultaneously repulsed by his presence.

"You're lying," His words brushed across my ear like a caress, his sly grin almost splitting his face.

I clenched my hands, realizing too late I still held the cocktail glass.

Shatter!

I jumped, my back hitting the bar counter as the cocktail glass shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces. Patrons around where I sat yelped and grumbled at me as I quickly jumped down to clean the mess. The Kree bartender also came to inspect.

"That's coming out of your money, girl!" The tall man came and loomed over me. Too late I saw his boot lift and he kicked me in the side.

I hissed, a dull ache spreading along my side after the initial sting of pain. I could fight this guy, have him down in seconds flat, minutes at most but...no I can't. If anyone finds out...I'll never be free. I continue my work of cleaning the glass, getting cut in a few places. Once the glass pieces were cupped in my hands, I placed them on the counter where the Kree bartender had retreated to, a glare in his eyes.

I bowed my head respectfully, "My deepest apologies...I'll pay for the glass of course,"

I held my wrist out, bracelet ready to be scanned. The bartender glared at me for a few minutes, enough to make my humiliation mount, before grabbing the scanner and scanning my wrist. I turned on my heel and hurried out of the bar, not caring if anyone watched, though with the mind-span of Sakaarans they'd probably already forgotten.

I hurried to the lift outside in the hallway, the lighting out here thankfully more muted and less colorful.

"Don't you see now?"

I spun around at the voice. I'd forgotten about the floozy...he must have followed me. I could vaguely make out his lithe form, leaning against the wall without a care in the world; like a cat of some kind.

"What?" My voice came out breathy, and shaky.

He looked back at the bar for a moment, then set his eyes on me. We were the only two in the corridor, something that made me even less comfortable.

"You'll never belong to a world like that, you're too...different, not wild enough, chaotic enough,"

I was glad to have some distance between us this time, though I still had the urge to bolt from him.

"And you are, is what you're saying?" I asked him, somehow managing to keep from panicking, my cool facade still in place.

"What I am saying, girl, is that you won't survive this world. Not for long," He pushed off the wall and meandered towards me, slowly. "You may pretend to belong, but you don't. Perhaps you should just give up,"

I stared at the floor, letting his words sink in. I wasn't sure...completely what he was going on about. He seemed to have a plan in his head but...I couldn't figure it out. Maybe he just wants to mess with me, and that's literally the extent of his plan?

"Just because you have favor with the Grandmaster, doesn't make you a higher authority than me, or someone that I'm scared of," I stood straight, giving myself as much height as possible. I stared into his eyes, daring him to challenge me.

"You'll learn to fear me one day, everyone always does," His grin was feral, I got the sense that he might be more than a little crazy. Looking at him, I got that feeling again that I was supposed to know this guy, that he was somehow familiar to me but I still couldn't place it.

"Too bad our time together will be cut short then," I pressed the button behind me to call the lift, trying to play up my uncaring attitude. "I'd love to stay and chat, Floozy, but I have more important things to do,"

He seemed to stiffen, most likely in annoyance at what I called him, though his expression never changed. He's clearly very good at guarding his emotions as well.

I turned to enter the lift when his voice drifted after me, "Watch your step..."

The doors closed behind me and the lift began to move. I leaned against the doors, my heart slowly returning to its normal beating. I needed to find out about this guy, I needed leverage over him. If he wanted to know my secrets, well I guess I'd just have to find his too. Everyone has secrets, and someone like him? Well I'm sure he has some very big secrets up his sleeve, and I'm not afraid to find out what those secrets are.


	4. Learning A Thing or Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I hope you're all enjoying the story so far. I have 22 chapters written as I had the story posted on FanFiction prior to this, but I'm gonna take me time posting it on here since I have so many plus I am doing other stuff currently.
> 
> I'm working on doing hopefully a book of shorts and one shots, though I really should finish this book first. But I might make one just to post random shots when I get writer's block, so stay tuned for info on that.
> 
> Thanks for checking my story out, and happy reading!

I woke with a start, my holoscreen beeping my morning alarm at me. With a groan I grappled for the offending device on my bedside table. I slowly dragged myself up, turning the alarm off, rubbing my eyes blearily. Once I'd dropped the holoscreen back onto my dresser, I blinked my eyes fully open and checked the time.

6:30

Right, I was getting up early so I could get a head start on scrapping today. I dragged myself from bed and began my morning routine. Get up, shower, get dressed, make breakfast, brush my teeth. Sakaar doesn't have coffee, but it has something equivalent to that, thank the gods, otherwise I would definitely not be able to get up this early. I wandered to my window and pressed a button that would lighten the windowpanes so I could see out into the city. The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon, giving the tall buildings outside long shadows. I sipped my drink, slowly waking up. As I did I glanced down at my hand, a few cuts still littered my palm from the accident with the cocktail glass. It seemed like so long ago, but in reality it was last night. The cuts weren't too deep, most were scabbing over since last night, but it hurt like hell, so wrapping it was the best way to keep it from being agitated.

Humming under my breath I go to the counter and finish my breakfast, of thankfully somewhat normal eggs and toast. Sakaar had strange foods but some were like what I'm used to back home, so I'd managed to get by cooking for myself. Once I had finished, I hurried to my bed and slipped my boots onto my feet. I'd opted to not wear my leathers today, nothing elaborate or fancy by Sakaar standards. I had chosen a simple maroon sweater and my black jeans I'd salvaged from my fall. I slipped my boots on, buckling them nice and tight. I grabbed my satchel that housed my extra tools for scrapping and hurried into the hallway, tying my damp hair off into a topknot as I went. I slipped my earpiece on and made my way to the lift, tapping the tech and speaking into it.

"Call scrapper 142," I leaned against the window part of the lift as I waited for Valkyrie to pick up.

"...What...?"

Great, she sounded drunk, or at least hungover.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I wake up the princess?" I tried to keep my voice light though I was somewhat annoyed with her. Most mornings when I was up bright and early ready to work she was still snoring in her room, passed out with a bottle in her arms.

"Very funny..." Her voice sounded marginally less slurred that time.

"I'm heading to the hangar, meet me there."

Her response came back a minute later. I could hear her shuffling around, and a few bottle clinked somewhere as she shifted. "It's only 7:00..."

"Aren't you the one who said that we need to be quick if we wanna get the good scrap?"

"I said not to get easily distracted."

"I feel like drinking yourself into a stupor counts," I stepped off the lift into the massive hangar and took my sweet time walking over to Valkyrie's ship. I could hear her swearing under breath, calling me all manner of rude things. It honestly didn't bother me, I've dealt with worse in my time.

"Meet me soon, otherwise I'll leave without you."

"You can't fly my ship, you don't know how still."

"Won't stop me from trying," I nodded politely to a couple other scrappers I passed in my walk.

"Touch her and you're dead."

"Then you better get here soon," I said with a chuckle as I disconnected the call with her. I walked up to Freya, Valkyrie's lovely little ship and lowered the ramp, quickly hopping in and dropping my bag down on the cockpit floor. I jogged out of the ship and did a checkup, something Valkyrie usually did in the mornings to make sure everything was top shape. I hummed under my breath as I worked, trying to stay busy while I waited for my drunk scrapping partner.

I was starting to seriously consider leaving without her when I heard an annoyed voice behind me.

"Still here?"

Valkyrie stood there, hands on her hips, her hair a mess and her leather armor askew. Her blue cape was clearly wrinkled. If I had to guess, she probably passed out like that last night.

"Yes, though I was getting ready to leave without you." I leaned against the ship.

Valkyrie grumbled something under her breath and climbed the ramp into her ship. I rolled my eyes at her, but followed suit, settling into the seat beside her.

We were silent all through takeoff, Valkyrie clearly trying to focus on keeping us from falling out of the sky in a giant metal can.

"Can you actually fly right now?" I glanced over at her.

"Yes."

"How hungover are you?"

"I can hold my liquor."

"That's not what I asked." I glanced out the window and down at the city flying by beneath us. We were nearing the edge, closer to the portals where all the scrap fell from.

"I can fly," Valkyrie stared straight ahead and that seemed the end of the conversation as she clearly did not want to converse with me, so I shut up and pulled out my holoscreen. I flipped through what little news-feed there was on Sakaar. Not much ever happened here outside of gladiator fights, and the occasional hit out for some petty criminal or other. We were both quiet as she landed the ship outside the city and lowered the ramp. I followed the woman down to the trash littered surface, sticking my holoscreen in my bag and throwing it over my shoulders.

"Where do you want to start?" I glanced at her.

"Wherever." She mutters and wanders off. I stare after her for a few minutes before sighing and going in a different direction from her. I wandered among the scrap heaps, climbing over large pieces, and under hanging wires. I kept my eyes open for anything useful. I wandered the heaps for almost an hour, slowly accumulating gears and mostly intact wires. Hopefully I could sell them for rewiring, most were in good condition, I'd managed to disconnect them from panels that were sadly unable to be salvaged on the surface. Today wasn't my best haul though, I'd yet to find anything big. I wandered on, suddenly noticing another figure among the piles. An older woman with taut leathery skin, dark eyes peeking out from under thick brows. Her gray curls were a knotted mass, little braids mixed in with little trinkets braided into her hair. She wore a long cloak over her dirty pants and tunic. I recognized her, Zohar, another scrapper. I remember meeting her once when Valkyrie introduced us in passing. The old woman had practically growled at us to leave her alone, that she was working and we were bothering her. I didn't want to confront her, but I also wasn't going to just turn back now. I made my way towards Zohar, waiting for her to spit or curse at me but she paid me no heed. I sidled past her and until I noticed what she was working to take apart; an airplane.

I stopped in my tracks. "An airplane."

Zohar suddenly jerked up, turning her head to look at me throw narrowed eyes, "Eh? What'd you say girl?" Her voice sounded like what I imagined cardboard to sound like; stiff and dry.

"What you're scrapping, that's an airplane." I pointed behind her to the airplane, or at least what remained of an airplane. It was mostly the back half. I wasn't versed in aircraft but it looked like it had been small, probably a private vehicle.

"You seen one before?" The old lady was still hunched over from what she'd been working on.

I shrug, "Sort of. Where I come from these are used for transport, sort of like our spaceships here but uh, not nearly as fast and efficient."

She narrowed her eyes at me, "You know how to take 'em apart then?"

"You're asking me?"

"Clearly you know what it is." She said.

"Yes but not everyone knows how to use one or operate it, I'm not a mechanic." I protest, gesturing helplessly.

She stared at me silently long enough to make me uncomfortable before turning around again, "Help me scrap the metal."

she went back to work, fully expecting me to listen and follow suit. I sigh and sling my bag off my shoulder, placing it on the ground. I go and crouch down beside Zohar and wordlessly begin helping her remove the metal casing piece by piece. I glance up at the many portals littering the sky as I work, wondering which portal it fell through.

"It's the blue and green one."

I glance at Zohar. She's staring at the plane but I guess she noticed my staring at the sky.

"What?"

"Where it fell from." She said as if that was all the explanation I needed.

"How do you know?" I look at the sky once more before returning to my work.

"Because I've salvaged something that fell from that portal before," Her wrinkled hands worked deftly with her tools.

"Oh..."

We work in silence for a few more minutes before I ask, "Does stuff fall from that portal often?"

The old scrapper was quiet for so long I thought maybe she was a bit deaf. "No. I imagine the portal is hidden somewhere, very little falls through it."

I look at the gray clouds that swirled around the portal showing vibrant blues and greens. These portals were more like wormholes, able to bend space so you ended up here. I don't really remember my fall, I had been knocked out and only remember flashes of waking up among the scrap, being in pain, and then nothing until I woke up in an infirmary. After that I was brought to the Grandmaster, he took a liking to me and made me his errand girl, until now of course.

I was thrown from my thoughts by Zohar, "You fell from that portal too,"

I look at her, "What?"

She nodded up at the sky, "That one, where this device came from you said," She pats the plane. "You fell from that portal too,"

I stare at her. She knew where I'd come from. Well she didn't know, but she certainly knew now that the plane and I were from the same place. Then that must mean...

"The Bermuda Triangle..." I stare up at the sky. I'd found it, the portal I needed to get home.

"Eh?"

"The Bermuda Triangle, that's where I fell from," I explain. "It's...it's this spot in the ocean where just weird stuff happens. Planes like this one will go missing under mysterious circumstances. A lot of people are scared of it. Some say it houses monsters and demons,"

Zohar just nods, "Wise people. Such a place probably does house such monsters," She suddenly whipped her head to the side to look at me, "How did you end up there?"

"...Long story but I was...chasing something and ended up there,"

By this time, Zohar and I had removed most of the metal casing of the plane and managed to drag the heavy pieces aside.

I stood and arched my back in a stretch. Zohar stretched as well and I could hear the crackling of her old bones.

"Zohar."

The old woman looked at me with mild curiosity, "What is it girl?"

I hesitated to ask but I guess it's now or never, "...How...how often do people fall through those portals?"

"Other than you?" She began to pick up her bag and stuff her tools into it, "I'm not sure. It doesn't happen all that often. There's been you of course...and uh that strange man with the dark hair."

I blinked. Did Zohar have the answers I needed? "Man with dark hair? Did he happen to be wearing green and black leather?"

"You know 'im?"

"...It's how I got "promoted," Grandmaster gave him to me as a chore to clean up."

"Heh he was pretty dirty when he fell."

"Where did he fall from?" I bent over to put my tools back into my own bag as I spoke.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Let's just say it's curiosity."

The old woman and I stared each other down, her dark eyes stormy. If I knew where he came from I'm sure I could find some dirty secrets on him.

"The big one," Zohar gestured to the biggest portal in the sky, over the water. I stared up at the swirling mass of orange light and gray smoke.

"Where's that one lead?"

I looked back at Zohar who was staring up at it with an unreadable expression.

"Asgard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Loki in this chapter, but I promise he's in the next one.
> 
> Until next chapter!


End file.
